starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Agricultural Technologies
Agriculture *Utopian Arcologies *Biosphere Enrichment Facility * Agricultural Districts - Through explotation of local flora or fauna , or the implantation of officially approved foodstuffs, these districts operate as the centre of food production on any given world. * Argent Infused Agriculture - Crops are enhanced with infusions of Argent, reinforcing their gene stock and boosting their yeild by incredible margins while minimizing their impact. * Agricultural Intelligence - Infused with quantum computational capacities, crops develop a personality, and over time, an identity, which is brought into harmony with The Atlas. Allowing for full crop automation and maintenance while also providing a level of control previously unheard of. * Cultivation Institute - Farming initiative designed around the concept of precise measuring of a planets cycles and temperature ranges to inform farmers of the precise time and place in which to plant crops to maximize yeilds * Soil Enrichment Centers - Occupied by little more than a drone aresenal and diagnostic equipment, this center and those like it are tasked with constantly monitoring the composition and quality of the soil, and adjusting it as is needed to meet the needs of current crop cycles. * Cloud Seeding Swarms - Operating in the upper atmosphere, cloud seeding stations equipped with materials and equipment designed to promote cloud growth and enrich them allow for greater farming yields. * Sustainable Farming Initiatives - Advances in sympathetic crop dynamics and rotations allows for incredible yields season after season without consequence while still providing an amazing level of variety. * Intelligent Eugenics - Analysing the trends in pallat changes and the effects festive dates have on them, crops begin to change and self modifying, attempting to match the changing flavors of thoes dependent on it. * Epigenetic Crop Seeding Initiatives - Like intelligent crop eugenics, but more focussed on the creation of viable, sustainable, and self propagating super foods * Intensive Cultivation Logistics - Super farming, allowing for vastly improved yields and longevity as well as projected potentials for future strains and plans for research and development of bigger and better foodstuffs. * Crop Assimilation - Ever seeking improvement, crops actively desire to assimilate new information, from the dietary needs of its patron absorb through processing of excretions and emissions, to absorbing foreign strains of flora and fuana and assimilating their 'designs' into its future yields. * Hydroponic Facilities - Specialising in aquatic organic materails, these facilities dedicate themselves to the study, development and production of a niche type of organic compouds and stuffs. * Aeroponic Facilities - Specialising in aerial organic materials, these facilities dedicate themselves to the study, development and production of a niche type of organic compouds and stuffs. * Virtual Markets - Industrial production of foodstuffs and materials render all markets on any given world to be fundamentally infinite and nearly instantaneous, meaning established marketplaces have since become obsolete and the new market is one which can reach any invididual, anywhere, anytime, with anything. * Terrestrial Arcologies - * Aerial Arcologies - * Aquatic Arcologies - * Orbital Arcologies - * Organic Processing Facilities - * Agricultural Exchange - * Ministry of Agriculture -